


Wild Thing

by crazycatt71



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pair of leopard print boots & a silly song from the 60's</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Thing

_Wild Thing by the Troggs_

_“Wild thing..._

_you make my heart sing..._

_you make everything_

_GroovyI_

_said wild thing..._

_(chorus)_

_Wild thing, I think I love you_

_But I wanna know for sure_

_Come on, hold me tight_

_I love you_

_(repeat chorus)_

_Wild thing, I think you move me_

_But I wanna know for sure_

_come on, hold me tight_

_You move me”_

 

As soon as John saw Sherlock in the leopard print, over the knee boots, he grabbed his sexy lover in his arms and started dancing, wiggling and gyrating as he sang the ridiculous song. Soon playful turned passionate as bodies moved closer, exchanging kisses as clothes were removed and they joined, rubbing and grinding and thrusting as a more primitive song was sung not with words, but panting and moaning and sighing.


End file.
